Problem: $2hj + 4i + 7j + 5 = 2i - 10j - 3$ Solve for $h$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $2hj + 4i + 7j + {5} = 2i - 10j - {3}$ $2hj + 4i + 7j = 2i - 10j - {8}$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $2hj + 4i + {7j} = 2i - {10j} - 8$ $2hj + 4i = 2i - {17j} - 8$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $2hj + {4i} = {2i} - 17j - 8$ $2hj = -{2i} - 17j - 8$ Isolate $h$ ${2}h{j} = -2i - 17j - 8$ $h = \dfrac{ -2i - 17j - 8 }{ {2j} }$